<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>听说你讨厌天龙人？ by 言少 (momingyanshao)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082100">听说你讨厌天龙人？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momingyanshao/pseuds/%E8%A8%80%E5%B0%91'>言少 (momingyanshao)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momingyanshao/pseuds/%E8%A8%80%E5%B0%91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【综漫bl】風立ちぬ、いざ生きめやもby:言少<br/>海贼王新时代番外<br/>《听说你讨厌天龙人？》by:言少kei【堂吉诃德-多弗朗明哥（王下七武海)41岁×神崎（海军大将)10岁】〔一夜情＋制服play＋线线果实play〕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥/神崎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>听说你讨厌天龙人？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>希望你们认真阅读如下内容:<br/>1.本文严重ooc，不黑明哥和海军不喜勿喷！<br/>2.内容严重色情，非常禽兽！攻受年龄相差31岁！你可以理解本文是堂吉诃德-多弗朗明哥×原创男主受。<br/>3.本文不可以不经过作者转载，你可以复制链接但是不可以复制粘贴我的全文转发！<br/>4.本文是《風立ちぬ、いざ生きめやも》这个文的番外！属于海贼王新时代篇的番外！<br/>5.看完了欢迎各位大佬评论，谢谢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       多弗朗明哥第一次见神崎是在七武海密会上，10岁年轻的大将完全没有孩子的稚嫩，冷静霸道的气质完全掩盖不住。在场的所有人没有一个不被震撼到的，他真的只是孩子吗？仅仅10岁就当上大将再加上身上的杀气可见实力的强大。         </p><p>       多弗朗明哥非常清楚当时第一次见面神崎给所有七武海的下马威那不是霸气！那是比霸气还要蛮狠的力量几乎把在场的所有人都压到吐血，要不是旁边的战国拉住在场的自己和其他几个七武海绝对会重伤。</p><p>        这些都是后话了，现在神崎就在自己的船上。托着下巴的多弗朗明哥发出诡异的笑声，被多弗朗明哥盯得发毛的神崎敲着船沿挑着眉“天龙人你笑什么？”</p><p>      “大将大人，很讨厌天龙人呢，可是我什么也没做啊，咈咈咈咈咈”</p><p>        不知道这个多弗朗明哥葫芦里面卖的什么药“……”懒得搭理，继续望大海。</p><p>        之前见到多弗朗明哥还是在七武海会议上，看到就觉得多弗朗明哥很讨厌对非常讨厌。一是他是天龙人，二是他性格十分恶劣，喜欢把人玩弄于鼓掌之中。不管他尊不尊重战国他们，敢在老子面前动手动脚杀了他也不为过。</p><p>       “咈咈咈咈咈，海军不要太过于狂妄我可是天龙人。”</p><p>        “哦？是吗，管你天龙人地龙人，我杀你易如反掌，随便找人都能顶替你的位置。”神崎咬牙切齿的说出充满对天龙人的讽刺和厌恶话。</p><p>        “神崎大将还真是可爱呢，咈咈咈咈咈”多弗朗明哥深知虽然没有和他交过手，但是神崎在之前会议上的实力即使没动手都能杀伤力那么大动手了又会怎么样，可想而知多弗朗明哥不想怎么早点死只能忍着。</p><p>         也就是前不久ＣＰ０的人问了一个同样的问题“多弗朗明哥，请问你为什么那么关注神崎大将？”【那么多大将为啥只关注他？】原本以为多弗朗多弗朗明哥会闭口不谈的却意外很乐意回答这个问题“呋呋呋呋呋，难道你不觉得穿着军服的少年征服起来很有趣吗？”　　</p><p>        ＣＰ０的人脸色一变，他们庆幸自己还带着面具，天知道，多弗朗明哥的答案怎么会这么露骨，他们要不要好心提醒一下那位大将，他被流氓盯上了。  多弗朗明哥的口味越来越重了。这是与制服系禁欲少年的禁忌爱情吗？</p><p>        多弗朗明哥其实想过要是神崎穿着海军大将的外套被自己压在身下呻吟是多么美妙的事情。纯洁的少年被自己蹂躏到哭的表情会是怎么样的，多弗朗明哥已经无法再想下去了。</p><p>         神崎一脸嫌弃的看着表情猥琐看着自己的多弗朗明哥，少年纤细的腰身被他有力的手臂揽住。</p><p>       “我从来不养废物，大将。”嘴唇划过神崎耳朵，敏感颤抖的反应多弗朗明哥的心情好到了极点。“你是在说我弱吗？多弗朗明哥”冷冷的话语耳朵却是红红的出卖了神崎其实心跳加速着。</p><p>      “你这是破坏我的心情，大将”多弗朗明哥调戏般的语气呼吸全都喷在了神崎的耳边。“能影响到你的心情我反而很高兴，我才知道，原来你恋童癖，你这个年龄足以做我的老爹了。”按照之前穿越罗杰时代的年龄来说，神崎和多弗朗明哥还是很配的，但是现在的他身体还是10岁“你要是禁欲太久想发情可以找个女人，还有天龙人我不会和你合作的。”</p><p>        多弗朗明哥脸黑了，他觉得自己被鄙视了。从年龄上鄙视了，他正当壮年，被一个小屁孩鄙视了。放开神崎给了他一个眼神，如果眼神可以杀人绝对能杀不少人。多弗朗明哥很生气却遇到神崎又气不起来，难道是最近自己是禁欲太久？有空去找女人玩玩？可是神崎大将身体异常的让他眼馋。</p><p>        在一个多月神崎“困”在他的船上杀了别的海贼时，见识到神崎部分实力多弗朗明哥勾起嘴角“冷酷无情的海军大将，咈咈咈咈咈”“流氓海贼，你最没资格这样说我了。”和多弗朗明哥这个没有节操的人比，神崎觉得自己很仁慈【大误】？</p><p>         直到有一次神崎被他的船员？灌醉了，多弗朗明哥抱起神崎走向自己的房间警告这其他人不要打扰他，其他人是一脸暧昧的目送多弗朗明哥他们离开的。</p><p>         醉酒的神崎酒品还是很好的没有耍酒疯也没有吐，“睡死”在多弗朗明哥的怀里了，时不时蹭蹭他的羽毛领子。被多弗朗明哥扔到他的床上，进来时很贴心的锁上门。神崎有些留恋多弗朗明哥的毛茸茸的领子，现在好了倒在床上了没东西蹭了不满的发出哼唧的呻吟声。</p><p>       是个男人听到这种软软糯糯的呻吟也会有感觉吧。快速的脱下自己的粉色羽毛大衣丢在地上，瞥了一眼床上穿着海军大衣的神崎。神崎抬头看了一眼多弗朗明哥，脱下羽毛大衣后，只穿着白色无花纹的露胸衬衫，砸吧砸吧嘴羡慕的看着多弗朗明哥的肌肉，身材好，好想摸两下。</p><p>        多弗朗明哥脱掉羽毛大衣后就往神崎这里走，神崎脑子里面有些混乱“嗯～你要干嘛”无厘头问道。多弗朗明哥俯身把神崎压在自己身下，暧昧的舔着他的耳朵“你觉得我要干嘛？”</p><p>        已经喝蒙了的神崎，脑补着自己蹦着高亲多弗朗明哥的场景。多弗朗明哥见神崎也不说话，就是盯着自己看，眼里尽是迷惑的神情，忍不住问道“你在想什么？”脑子里面想着，看着近在咫尺的嘴唇神崎勾起多弗朗明哥的脖子拉向自己吻住他。</p><p>        多弗朗明哥被神崎的动作惊到了，完全没有想到他会怎么做。两个嘴唇贴在一起却没有下部的动作，多弗朗明哥意识到神崎多半是处男在加上是小鬼肯定不会接下来怎么办，情场高手多弗朗明哥就不一样了忍不住轻轻地含住了他的嘴唇，没有丝毫犹豫就长驱直入，搅着他香软的小舌头阵狠吸带舔。</p><p>       “嗯啊……”神崎从来没被人这么吻过的样子，受不了地推着多弗朗明哥但是力道特别的轻如同没推一样。松开神崎，他的目光很快迷离重重地喘着气，“唔嗯不要……”“呋呋呋呋呋，嘴硬的小鬼。”多弗朗明哥抓住神崎的手腕压在床上。神崎对比了一下自己和多弗朗明哥两人的身高，神崎一米六的身高在多弗朗明哥的身高下简直就像是一个小矮子，不满的蹙眉，这个世界没有一个正常人，连身高都高的离谱。【明明是最萌身高差】</p><p>         床上的神崎衣着凌乱身穿海军军服里面是白衬衫，衬衫已经开了三颗纽扣，迷茫水汪汪的眼睛注视着多弗朗明哥。借着月光床上躺着的宛如纯洁的天使，就这样玷污他也不会怎么样吧。想着多弗朗明哥也是怎么干的，解开神崎的衬衫褪去他的裤子扔在地上。白花花的皮肤裸露在空气中，暴露在多弗朗明哥的眼前。</p><p>       “唔嗯～”神崎可能是感觉到冷意，漂亮白嫩的皮肤扭动着紧张的往回缩，打算用身下的大衣遮住自己的身体。但是多弗朗明哥会允许他怎么干吗？大手从他的胸前往下摸到下面小小的性器才停下来，把小东西在手上把玩，身下的身体敏感的颤抖却没有叫出声来。</p><p>        多弗朗明哥大手分开神崎的双腿露出下面隐藏的生殖器。这一看就是处男，性器和小穴颜色是粉红的不说，还清清淡淡干净的不得了，并没有碍眼的杂毛，穴口紧闭着却也在淫荡地蠕动着，像菊花样漂亮的小穴似乎在冒出阵阵香气，勾引着多弗朗明哥去把他舔个彻底。明明平时气势汹汹的在自己身下软的要命，多弗朗明哥心情大好，看来这神崎大将隐藏的一面居然怎么骚，被男人一摸就硬，不知道操起来怎么样？都迫不及待的想帮他开苞了！</p><p>       “啊嗯～天龙人不要～你干什么……啊啊”神崎浑身发软渐渐变得燥热，意识到自己下体好像有点不对劲，接着多弗朗明哥一口含住他的小性器吮吸。神崎抱着多弗朗明哥的头，小手插进他的头发里原本打算推开的手全部化成了抱着多弗朗明哥的头？只能生生地受着多弗朗明哥的啃咬吮吸，嗯嗯啊啊地喘着粗气。</p><p>       “啊啊啊不……”神崎哪里受过这样的刺激，挺立着小身板仰着头没过多久下面就射出了精液。射完精瘫软的倒在床上喘着气，神崎自己望着淫靡的精液被多弗朗明哥咽下，有点不敢置信自己身体居然那么淫荡。</p><p>        “不要？咈咈咈咈咈你的下面的小嘴可不是怎么说的。”“啊啊天龙人……不要舔……恩……”他妈的，居然怎么骚！多弗朗明哥刚舔上去，并没费什么力气，就把穴口给顶开了，随之而来的竟然是股股的淫液，从小穴里面源源不断地流出来，怎么骚简直不要调教就能上了吧。</p><p>         起身掏出自己的性器，抵在神崎的嘴边“舔，这是天龙人的命令”好大这种尺寸……看神崎没有动静掰开他的嘴把自己的性器塞进他的嘴巴里强迫他含住“好好舔，不可以碰到牙齿”多弗朗明哥性器真的太大了，神崎伸出手握住手里巨大的性器伸出小舌头舔了舔又学着多弗朗明哥吮吸“唔嗯～”直到多弗朗明哥的精液射了出来，溅满了他的脸含着泪瞪着小眼神伸手狠狠的擦掉嘴边的精液神崎的醉意已经醒了。</p><p>          “咈咈咈咈咈，你这是不满吗？能喝到天龙人的精液是你的荣幸。”多弗朗明哥掐着神崎的下巴让他正视自己，对上神崎恶狠狠的眼神“我说过我讨厌天·龙·人，从我身下下去！”一字一顿的道出此人的愤怒。“哦？你叫我下去就下去，岂不是我这个天龙人很没面子？”一只手把神崎的双手按过头顶，另一只手扶起神崎的一条腿露出收缩的小穴。</p><p>        “怎么讨厌天龙人？我偏要把你破处！”没经过神崎的同意，巨大的性器抵在小穴口腰挺把硬的不像话的大龟头就插了进去。</p><p>       “嗯啊……不要呜啊……放开我”神崎挣扎着身体却异常没力气，后穴被塞了异物很是不自在“别着急，才进去一点点”话音刚落一插到底“啊啊啊啊啊……”神崎惨叫的瞪大眼睛身体弓起小穴不自觉的往多弗朗明哥那里贴。</p><p>        “啊啊……痛……天龙人嗯啊……痛出去啊啊”多弗朗明哥的性器太大了简直比正常人的性器还要大，初次性事整根没入小穴鲜血顺着腿根流出来染红的身下的海军大衣。 小穴全部塞满的感觉，开始肯定是疼的，但是当疼过去之后，就变得异常的奇怪，填满了好满足后面好想要好痒，神崎被自己的想法惊到了，怎么会这样。</p><p>        后穴的水足够的充分，淫水分泌的越来越多，肠壁如同一个个小嘴贪婪的亲吻着多弗朗明哥的性器。本来有了淫水现在再加上鲜血的润滑多弗朗明哥完全不停留的大幅度抽插起来。</p><p>       “啊啊啊嗯……不要啊啊……哈嗯不行……”看神崎已经被自己操软在身下松开固定他的手腕的手。发动线线果实的能力，用线把神崎胸前两个挺立的乳头固定住用线拉到床头只要他一动乳头就会被拉住，他下体的粉色小性器也被线勒紧不让他射精。完成以上这些操作多弗朗明哥双手固定神崎的腰开始疯狂的抽插。</p><p>       “啊不……嗯啊好舒服……啊啊嗯……慢哈啊再快点……”操着操着神崎的呻吟就变了调调，第一次被开苞？还没被操几下，就有感觉了？扑哧扑哧的抽插声不绝于耳，可想而知身下的小家伙到底流了多少水出来，淫水夹杂着血水混合在一起染湿身下的军服，温温柔柔的内部有规律地挤咬着多弗朗明哥的性器。</p><p>       “啊啊……嗯啊禽兽唔……流氓啊嗯……不行了啊好舒服嗯啊”小穴被摩擦的火热，神崎呻吟着时不时骂骂咧咧，原本的辱骂变的更像是在调情。神崎叫得高亢，多弗朗明哥啃咬着神崎白嫩皮肤留下和身体颜色有这鲜明对比的吻痕。神崎身体不自觉的跟着多弗朗明哥动作，没动一下胸前的乳头被拉一下，双重的刺激无不让他呻吟声连连。</p><p>        “就这样射到你的体内怎么样？”听到这话神崎愣了一下，接着开始挣扎的推搡着身上的多弗朗明哥“呃啊不行……哈啊嗯不可以……嗯啊射在里面”见身下有些急的神崎“哦？为什么，咈咈咈咈咈”多弗朗明哥心里打着算盘，身下的动作并没有因为神崎说的话而停，抽插的速度反而越来越快“啊啊不行快停下嗯啊……射进去呃啊会怀孕的……”酒意完全醒了的神崎想起来之前系统对自己说的话现在的身体如果被内射会怀孕的。</p><p>       “哦？咈咈咈咈咈，会怀孕？那更要内射了，这样讨厌天龙人的神崎大将会怀上天龙人种不是吗？”这种羞辱极大的刺激了多弗朗明哥和神崎的性欲，单看紧致地不得了的小穴和源源不断地淫水就略知一二。</p><p>        撤掉捆住神崎下体性器的线，粉嫩的小性器已经颤抖的开始冒津液了，“啊啊啊不要啊啊……”又操了几下在神崎的尖叫的呻吟中，两人同时进入高潮，多弗朗明哥抽出被精水和淫水泡的软乎乎的大肉棒，穴口还在不停的收缩着，白花花的精液顺着穴口流了出来。</p><p>        多弗朗明哥不得不承认神崎比自己操了那么多的女人还要美味，于是乎他想是下定了什么决心一般“咈咈咈咈咈，我决定了我要操到你怀孕为止。”再次把神崎压在身下，巨大的性器又一次插进未合隆的小穴。“啊啊啊嗯……不行啊不要嗯啊了……”神崎小性器还敏感得流出了晶亮的前列腺液，估计已经做好再被操的准备。</p><p>         巨大的性器猛力进入，嫩穴里头还有多弗朗明哥上次射进去的精液，加上他骚的不能再骚的淫水，简直是畅通无阻，却又不失紧致和弹性。肠壁像无数小嘴样对多弗朗明哥的性器又吸又咬，爽的酥麻难当。</p><p>       “啊啊……不要……嗯啊好大……”光听两人结合处那扑哧扑哧传来的水声就知道神崎会有爽。握住神崎的腰让他狗爬式的趴在床上，他胸前的乳头因为巨大的动作牵扯到止不住的呻吟。</p><p>       “唔啊……好舒服呃啊……操我嗯啊……”可能是已经被内射过，神崎已经不在乎怀孕不怀孕的事情了。他只知道一件事就是和多弗朗明哥真的很舒服，后穴瘙痒的想要多弗朗明哥狠狠的操他。啧，真是骚货，多弗朗明哥像是善心大发把龟头直直地就抵在了神崎的前列腺上，运腰就磨了起来。</p><p>         “呜呜啊……不要嗯啊呜那里……嗯啊受不了了”神崎被多弗朗明哥硬生生的艹哭了，龟头强势地擦过本来已经敏感得不得了的前列腺。神崎痉挛着身子承受多弗朗明哥的撞击，前头的阴茎也猖狂地喷了出来。多弗朗明哥也射了精，浓浓的精液灌满神崎的平躺的小肚子让他变得鼓鼓的“嗯啊……好烫……啊啊好满……”会怀孕吧，神崎摸着鼓鼓的小肚子晕了过去。</p><p>       神崎原以为破处被内射过一两次是不会怀孕的，但是他想到太天真了就在他晕过去多弗朗明哥也没有停止他的做爱行动，好像要把几年的禁欲全部发泄出来一样。破处之后神崎对做爱还是很抵触的，但是多弗朗明哥对他说做爱内射是对身体健康不会怀孕的再说也很舒服，舒服就完事了。因为做爱舒服连续每天除了吃饭，喝的水都被多弗朗明哥换成了精液代替，神崎几乎每天里里外外都浸泡在多弗朗明哥的精液里……【因为多弗朗明哥说做爱很舒服也不会怀孕所以每天都在做。】</p><p>        直到“呕……”神崎开始呕吐，多弗朗明哥派船医检查发现神崎怀孕了。神崎一脸震惊的抚摸着自己的肚子，自己居然怀了天龙人的种。不，这不可能！！他讨厌天龙人，非常讨厌！多弗朗明哥再一次把神崎压到在床上，理由居然是多内射孩子更健康？？我信你个鬼哦！</p><p>        听说你讨厌天龙人？没关系操到你永远离不开我为止，咈咈咈咈咈～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>